A First Kiss to Remember
by LOM1585
Summary: Damon and Bonnie's first kiss.


*Disclaimer*: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Author's Note: It's another one-shot. I don't know what's with me and these one-shots even though I'm trying to work on a Bamon multi-chapter fic I found myself coming up with ideas for one-shots. This is the fastest one I ever written and I got the idea when I had my first ever Bamon dream and just had to write it out. I hope you all like it.

Title: _A First Kiss to Remember _(one-shot)  
Author: LOM1585  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Damon/Bonnie  
Summary: Damon and Bonnie's first kiss.

_A First Kiss to Remember_

Damon Salvatore stood there looking at her, his head cocked to the side. She was going on and on about what he didn't know anymore because he had tuned her out minutes ago. He was pretty sure that she was yelling because they had been in the midst of one of their arguments that always seemed to happen whenever they were near each other. Every now and then, he caught words like _Impossible_, _Asshole_, _Pompous, _and_ Egomaniacal_ all of which she was rattling off to describe him.

He unconsciously wet his lips as his steely blue eyes focused in her lightly glossed heart-shaped lips. Bonnie Bennett had incredible lips, he thought. They looked soft and inviting. The naughtiest thoughts ran through his mind as he watched her stop for a brief second to innocently, thoughtfully chew on her bottom lip taking a breath before starting back up with her ranting. Suddenly ideas of him finding out how kissable her lips really were ran across his mind.

Bonnie and Damon weren't by any stretch of the imagination friends but they were allies for the time being to get rid of the newly surfaced Katherine Pierce. He respected Bonnie and even trusted her especially after she saved him when he never gave her reason to after everything he had done although he liked to think that maybe the "Thank you!" he gave her at the parade helped. Damon would be in denial if he never admitted to himself that when Stefan delivered Bonnie's warning to him about spilling innocent blood and how she would take him down that he wasn't twistedly turned on. He had been twistedly turned on by the little witch from day one as he stalked her but never acted on it because there was always something more important and the fact that she wasn't very fond of him also had something to do with it too.

They were standing on Bonnie's porch the moon providing the only light. He was fairly certain that her father wasn't home because he should have been out here by now to figure out what his daughter was yelling about. Then again, Gabe Bennett wasn't exactly father of the year material from what he could deduce.

"—only reason I'm working with you is because it's better to go with the devil you do know than the devil you don't." Bonnie seethed and Damon caught the tail end of what she was saying.

She was definitely an old soul in a perky seventeen year old's body.

Damon was entranced by her lips and he just wanted her to shut up. He took two long strides to her closing the distance between them and roughly grasped her face between his large hands. Bonnie's emerald orbs eyed him suspiciously but before she could react in any manner, Damon crushed his lips to hers. His pliable lips worked against her supple ones.

She had been so caught off guard that she was frozen in her spot. Her brain screamed for her to fight him off that's why she brutally grabbed his hands to remove them from her face but as his tongue ran along her bottom lip that thought becoming fleeting. Who knew Damon Salvatore had such pillowy lips? He elicited a moan from her as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, raking his teeth against it. Damon cuffed her wrists at her sides as he darted his tongue into her mouth where it dueled with hers.

Bonnie felt her feet leaving the wood of the porch and seconds later, her back was hitting her front door. Somehow, she was able to break free of the grip his hands had on her wrists and as if second-nature entangled her slender fingers into his unruly hair. She shouldn't be responding to his kiss like this she should be lighting his ass on fire for having the audacity to make her light headed with the touch of his lips for even daring to put his lips on hers. Damon grabbed one of her jean clad thighs, lifting it up as he pressed his lower half into hers allowing Bonnie to feel the makings of his arousal against her core. Another part of body betrayed her as her other leg naturally wrapped around his waist and she could feel Damon smirking into the kiss.

Her fingers were interlaced at the nape of his neck twirling the short hairs around. Neither had any idea of how long they had been fused together. The need for air sufficed for Bonnie and she pulled away panting heavily, her misty greens staring into the darkened eyes of Damon. She had been rendered speechless. His hands were braced above them up against the door for support.

He set her down on her feet, his body still molded into hers as he ran his thumb along her kiss-swollen lips. "I just needed to shut you up!" he smugly breathed.

She looked up at him, her green eyes alit with fire now whatever lust they had shown seconds ago for him was gone. Now she could remember why she was angry with him in the first place because he was Damon Salvatore for crying aloud. An infuriating, self-righteous bastard albeit a ridiculously good-looking one and a damn fine kisser. Bonnie bared her gritted teeth and her jade orbs narrowed into slits as she shoved him backwards just enough to raise her right leg and knee him in the crotch putting all of her aggravation into it.

Damon clutched his aching parts as he keeled over in pain. Normally this wouldn't have hurt him for longer than a second or two, but he had been reduced to the Stefan diet. With the tomb vampires being wiped out on Founders Day, he couldn't blame his grocery shopping at the local blood bank on them anymore. Plus, he needed to keep a low profile because of the woman that kneed him in the mid section so that meant no trolling for fresh O-neg from dimwitted humans.

He looked up at her doubled-over, "You little witch!" he grunted.

"I just needed to shut you up!" she threw his words back at him.

Bonnie calmly riffled through her purse for her keys and once she found them, she opened her front door. Damon got to his feet and charged after her but was met with slamming of the door in his face.

"Oh come Glinda the good witch let me in!" he said his face pressed up against the wood barrier, his expression very reminiscent of Jack Nicholson in _The Shining_.

She leaned against the door her fingers mindlessly toying with her lips. Anger, shock, and she wouldn't dare think the other emotion she was feeling after kissing Damon all mingled together in her petite body. The teenage witch was just glad that her foot didn't pop up like what usually happens in some of those sappy romantic movies because after all that was supposed to signal something, right? Although she did wrap her leg around his waist, so maybe that was the equivalent of the foot popping, she chided herself for analyzing the kiss because he only kissed her to shut her up. Bonnie pushed off the door determined ignore the sparks that coursed through her during the kiss because those sparks shouldn't have been evoked by the likes of a homicidal Vampire.

Damon's hypersensitive ears picked up her footsteps a few minutes later trotting up the stairs. He backed away from the front door, licking his lips tasting the remnants of Bonnie on them. She tasted like fresh strawberries with a hint of mint. Standing on the sidewalk Damon saw her silhouette moving frantically back and forth behind the curtains in her bedroom.

He got in his classic muscle car, driving off it had been fun toying with the little witch for a few minutes. He had gotten it out of his system and he wouldn't have to wonder about acting on it again. Damon could now be fully focused on getting rid of Katherine and scheming to get Elena away from that permanently wrinkled forehead brother of his.

Eventually Damon would find out that that kiss he used to shut Bonnie up would not result in purging the little witch from his system but it would just further penetrate her deeper into it. That kiss would unknowingly brand him Bonnie's and she his. That kiss would render anyone who dared to come next inferior. That kiss was going to be a kiss to remember.


End file.
